Surprise
by Harleyfan24
Summary: Harley is trying to tell the joker big news but he is to busy listen. will she tell him? who knows? hahaha I do but you will have to read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise **

**Chapter 1**: trying to tell him.

**Harley's POV.**

**I own nothing DC does ENJOY!. **

"Mistra J?" My voice echoes though the empty warehouse which I have been calling home for a week now. I look around me forgetting where I am for a minute or so. The hideout is huge and Mistra J could be anywhere. I walk into the kitchen well... I thought it was the kitchen it's the longue room. "Oops I must be lost again." I mutter to no one but myself. I have been looking for Mistra J for what seems like a life time now but alas I haven't found him not even a hint to where he might be still I keep looking because you see I have something important to tell him well more of a important surprise he will be surprised maybe over the moon with joy maybe fuming with rage I am hoping for over the moon I guess we will have to wait and see. I start walking towards the way that I think the bedroom is thinking about the last time I made him angry at the thought I rub my hip where there is a bruise from being thrown across the room it was my fault I got us thrown into Arkham by the mean Batsy. I walk into the office instead of the bedroom and find him hunched over blueprints muttering to himself. I look at him before I take a deep breath and start my slow death walk to my beautiful Mirstra J. I jump onto his lap all he does is grunt then I start to tell him the big surprise. "Mistra J, Puddin'. I am-"He cuts me off by pushing me off his lap quite -rudely if I might be bold to add- "Not now Harley." He growls at me with more anger in his eyes then I have seen in awhile. "Bbbut but but I-"He lifts his hand to slap me which makes me stop babbling and roll up in to tight ball to protect my tummy I wait for my beating. When nothing happens I unroll to see him back at his desk working hard. I jump up quickly and got out of there. I don't slow down tell I get to the room. I think I'll let Mistra J calm down a bit before I tell him. That's when I get the great idea to go to Ivy's then I can tell her first. For the first time that day a smile spreads across my face I pick out normal clothes to go see Red.

**That is the end of chapter one hope you liked****. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Red's place.

**Hey everyone hope have like so far and I don't know how to look at reviews haha anyways... ENJOY!**

I knock on the door to Red's apartment. After a couple of minutes I start to hear soft footsteps coming towards the door. Ivy slowly opens the door. I hold my breath both nervous and excited to tell my best friend the great news. "Hey Red." I greet my friend loudly. "Shhh. Harley do you want batman to find us?" Ivy scolds me angrily then the anger goes to worry because I don't visit her unless Mistra J kicks me out. She looks me up and down to make sure I am unharmed, which I am, She opens the door wide, steps out the way and gestures with her hand for me to came in. I smile widely at her as I walk past.

"So... Harley not that I don't love you and all but what are you doing here? Has Joker kicked you out... again?" She asks me curiously. "Nothing I just wanted to visit and well maybe there is something." I say as we walk into her huge flower coved longue room. I spot a beautiful purple-red flower I start to walk over to it forgetting everything I came here to do and say. When I am about to touch someone's hand grabs my wrist and pulls me away. "I wouldn't touch that Harls its poisons." Red tells me but I am still enchanted by it and try to get away. "But its beautiful." I start to get dragged into the kitchen by the time we reach the spell has worn off. "That was close. Now what do you have to tell me?" Red asks. I smile remembering what I came here for. "Well you might want to sit down." I tell my awaiting friend. When she is seated I start to speak.  
"I am pregnant." I say smiling. Ivy just stares at me wide eyed in surprises then my words sink in. "Is it his?" Reds voice barely above a whisper. I look at her I mean really look at her because I think she doesn't know me as well as she thought because if she thought I would sleep with anyone besides my puddin'. "OF COURSE IT'S HIS! Who do you think I am?" I scream at Ivy as loud as I can, not caring who heard. I jump to my feet, I rush to the door. "WAIT! Harley I didn't mean to ask that, WAIT!"Red yells at me but I am not listening. I start running as fast as I can to the warehouse aka our hideout.

**The end of chapter 2 hope you liked****. I am running out of ideas and for people who are enjoying and following this I will try to get a new chapter out every second weekend. **


End file.
